panpans_box_of_ideasfandomcom-20200213-history
Hex
Hex, aka Lucy 'Lucky' McClain, is a member of the X-Men (but her loyalty is questionable) and is also a student in Professor Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Personality Before she became Hex, Lucy McClain was a very ambitious go-getter with a slightly mean streak. She loves being the smart girl and the number one teacher's pet. And she loved getting attention. But as soon as she found out about her powers, her personality drastically changed. Lucy got more sarcastic and introverted. She started isolating herself from others. Even from her family as well. The rumors about her just made it worse and that's when she became 'invisible' even when she was visible. She usually just came by and goes on by. Not saying a single word to anyone or anything. When she joined the X-Men though, she slowly started becoming her normal self again. By time from time, she showed her emotions and smiled or laughed at a joke once in awhile. Appearance Lucy looks like an average 22 year old but she's actually 17. Most people mistake her for an adult and most of the time, she uses that, as well as her beauty, to her advantage. Before she unlocked her powers deep within her, she had chocolate brown hair that ran down to her waist with stunning blue eyes. She had a curvy body and a feminine build. But the only thing that changed about her once she did unlock her powers was her hair which turned into a hot pink as if she dyed it. History Childhood Lucy was born to Poppy Brown and Dave McClain. She had an ordinary life with an ordinary family. That's what she thought at first but at age 13, she finally unlocked her recessive gene for her mutational powers. It freaked her parents out at first. Her father got used to it over time but her mother did not. She hated the thought of her child being a mutant and for that, she divorced her husband and married another man. She lived with her father after that incident and he tried his best to help her control her powers because she didn't have the best control over them. Bad luck would just spew out everywhere and because of that, she was called 'witch girl' in the whole town. (It was Salem, Oregon we're talking about). This was when her juristic change in her personality started. But once a couple of years passed by, it dimmed down a little. Lucy didn't though because the kids in her school made fun of her for having abnormal 'pink hair' like a mutant would. She'd get through with the bullying by snarling back at them/made a sarcastic comment/made a come back. She had depression for a few weeks too but the only thing that stopped her from diving deeper into depression was hope for the better for mutants. Meeting the X-Men As Lucy was on the run, she stole for a living from anything/anywhere she could. She met a kid her age named Harper Benjamin (she often called him Ben). The second time they ran into each other they teamed up to make it easier for both of them to live. Harper had super human speed and was nicknamed Swift-fleet by Lucy. He nicknamed Lucy Hex. Over time, they got used to each other's company and had mutual feelings for each other. But they quickly separated from each other for different reasons. While using Cerebro, Professor X found out about Lucy, her past, and her powers. The X-Men then came up o her once they found out about her and asked her to be apart of Charlton Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. At first she declined their offer. One was because she didn't want bad luck bestowed to them and whoever was in the school. The other was that she wanted to find Swift-fleet because she never got to tell him her feelings for him. But after some thought, she accepted and introduced herself as Hex. Reunion with Swift-fleet Trivia *Hex is based mostly on Jinx from Teen Titans **they both have the same powers **they both have pink hair **both share the same quote **both were questionable in choosing sides **energy bolt colors are both pink *Some parts of her personality is based off of Pandora Extra Links Have you been reading? Great for you! Now take this quiz if you want to! Category:Marvel Universe Category:Fan Character Category:Characters Category:Female